


It's Not Easy On My Bedsheets

by Hustler



Series: Cliches and Tropes [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, it's Hannibal, thoughts of drugging someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal decides his next best move is to ensnare Will in the most intimate of ways and gets WAY more than he bargained for. Of the sexy variety. Ultimate crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Boy is a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of this coming up soon.

Will’s profile was particularly vulnerable this evening, his articulation sharp in his distress, endearing him even further to Hannibal. He was projecting the delicate picture Jack believed him to be, but what Jack failed to see was that it was only his lovely exterior. Will Graham was currently encased in a chrysalis.

Inside was an unfathomable creature, quite possibly, the most dangerous man next to Hannibal. Until he could correct and properly guide his transformation, Hannibal had to have him under his thumb. The most efficient and strategic move, he decided, was to intimately bind Will Graham to himself.

“Will,” Hannibal spoke, after letting their last topic of conversation settle, “would you allow me to cook for you tonight?”

Will quickly searched Hannibal’s face and gave Hannibal his answer in a shy and careful smile.

\------

Vivaldi quietly played in Hannibal’s memory palace as he mused over Will. Tonight was going to be the beginning of a very delicate seduction. He had to entice Will at an appropriate pace with sophistication and patience.  

“Are you enjoying yourself, Will?” Hannibal asked before taking a drink from his wine.

“You've outdone yourself, Dr. Lecter,” Will replied, taking a moment to savor the bite in his mouth. His body shifted, relaxing his shoulders and releasing tension.

Hannibal smiled, admiring Will as he appreciated the meal he made for him. He was pleased that the intricate flavors were not lost on him.  

Will was slow to remove the fork from his mouth. He appeared to fall into a trance whenever the flavor touched his tongue. The seconds it took for Will to set his fork down felt like long strokes to Hannibal’s ego.

“You know me, simple. A fresh fish from the river and straight into the frying pan is enough,” Will said.

Hannibal swallowed, his mouth set in a straight line, his eyes carefully stayed neutral yet inviting to keep Will at ease.

Will put his cutlery down for a moment and glanced at Hannibal with a look.

“But after sitting at your table…” Will paused, and took a sip of wine. Slowly he wiped his mouth clean, pressing the cloth delicately against his lips. He looked right at Hannibal and said with what could have passed for a whisper, “you’ve _spoiled_ me”.

 

\---

 

“Dr. Lecter!” Will moaned into his arm.

He moved more chaotically than Hannibal had anticipated for their first time. It inspired a rougher appetite that as a lover Hannibal was not accustomed to. Hannibal treated sex like he did art, and Will was throwing that all away and begging him to punish him for it. There was a violence in the air he wanted to give into.

Hannibal almost pushed him down to settle and maneuver him into the position he desired.

Will moved desperately, and reached for a turned over sheet. He latched onto it in an attempt to muffle his moans.  

Hannibal felt his control slipping and roughly pulled Will’s hips back, reprimanding the rude man. Will released the sheet in a scream. Defiantly, he looked back over his shoulder.

It caught Hannibal completely by surprise.

It was all a blur, one moment they were having dinner and the next Will had looked at him dark and hopeful. Hannibal had removed the distance between them to better take in the novel expression and then hands were reaching and grabbing. Somehow, they ended up in Hannibal’s room and he never got to question where Will’s sudden confidence and dominance had appeared from when they hit the bed.

 

\---

Will woke sated and with pleasant aches. Bruises and bites hummed under his skin and made him shiver all over again. He slowly felt around the bed, expensive fabric caressed him along the way.

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, and finally made contact with Hannibal’s strong body. He touched the man teasingly causing Hannibal to wake rapidly and suddenly become alert.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Will said guiltily. “Guess, I’m not that good at, um, whatever this is.”

Hannibal focused on the vulnerability in Will’s face and reached out to him. “I’m a light sleeper, do not take it personally.”

Will smiled beautifully and leaned in for a deep kiss.

Hannibal allowed it to go on for a moment, until something began to bother him. Something was off. He opened his eyes and for the first time since waking, looked away from Will and noticed the room. It was dark. The sky outside was still dark.

“Will, what time is it?” Hannibal asked.

Will stretched slowly and reached over to the nightstand for his phone. “About 3 in the morning,” Will said softly.

Hannibal stared at Will.

“We’ve been asleep for less than an hour?” Hannibal asked.

Will nodded with a confused expression.

It was then that Hannibal noticed the strong ache in his body that usually accompanied a successfully executed kill. One that took considerable amount of time to orchestrate. His senses were slightly dull and fuzzy with fatigue. Will on the other hand looked gorgeous with the evidence of their night all over his body, but he also looked invigorated and…expectant. A whisper of foreshadowing crossed his mind before Will pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hannibal, I’m ready…” Will trailed off as he kissed Hannibal’s shoulder and latched onto his collarbone.

For a moment, Hannibal experienced something he hadn’t in a long time. A loss in control over a situation. He almost said something in protest but then looked down to see Will’s sweet face as he trailed down and…oh. Well, who was he to deny Will Graham anything.

\---

That night Will came twice more before finally, _finally_ , knocking out. By the end of it, Hannibal was too tired to properly clean up and fell asleep in a damp bed.

It was uncalled for. 

\---

The next morning Hannibal woke before Will. He gave a satisfied little smile, feeling he regained the upper hand. He reached to stroke the muse-worthy construction of Will’s back, but stopped. He really needed to shower and prepare breakfast. He had a reputation to maintain.

Turning on the shower must have been the first mistake he made. The second, when he groaned at the pull on his muscles that was caused when he went to turn on the shower.

Suddenly, footsteps were approaching. Hannibal froze.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal turned around slowly and put on a warm smile.

“Will, how did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” Will moved to kiss Hannibal but paused and switched the weight on his feet nervously.

He looked breathtaking in his unease. His shoulders dipped down and forward, shielding himself from rejection. Rejection. Meaning he feared not being in Hannibal’s good graces. Hannibal wondered if he felt just as exquisite as he had last night. He couldn’t deny himself the opportunity to refresh his memory palace, now could he?

His third mistake that morning was kissing Will.

\---

“Hannibal, no-oh,” Will keened, as he clawed his nails into Hannibal’s back. He gripped him tight enough to hurt and Hannibal hissed in pleasure. He groaned and pulled Will closer and pushed him roughly into the shower wall once more. The water rained and slid over them, their gasping mouths, and rutting bodies, where they connected.

Suddenly, Will found himself in the air as Hannibal lifted him and put his legs around his waist. Will hooked on quickly and undulated wildly. It was as if he couldn't get enough of Hannibal. Distantly, Hannibal felt flattered and amused, but mostly he felt hunger and the need to give Will more than he was asking for.

\---

Breakfast never happened.

Lunch never happened.

Dinner was supposed to happen.

At one point Hannibal decided to drug Will, but the man never reached for his drink. He stole Hannibal’s glass during one of their rare breaks and Hannibal lost track of which glass was which. He ended up taking the glass Will used, threw out the other, and laid out a pitcher of water within reach. They shared the one glass.

It ended because Will had to go home and feed his dogs. Hannibal almost broke his own thumb keeping his mask in place as he kissed Will goodbye. Will lingered and Hannibal almost cried. 

Finally, he left.

Hannibal let out a rough breath and scrubbed his hand over his face. He needed a shower and he needed to replace his mattress. But most importantly, he needed to sleep a full 24 hours.

Then he remembered, tomorrow was supposed to be his only window of opportunity, to stalk his latest victim for the next week. It would be irresponsible to both stalk and follow through his appointments with his clients. Without rest he would not be able to perform at optimal performance and he would never cheapen his quality of service, Hannibal was a professional.

He gave a tired sigh before falling into bed. It looked like his stalking was postponed for another week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW)  
> assholehustler.tumblr.com


	2. A Total Top's Total Dream

Hannibal listened diligently, keeping his neutral face on. There were four more minutes left. His client was fascinating and usually enthralled him until the very last second, but he was worn out. He willed the last minutes to disappear.

Finally, he bid his patient goodbye and looked longingly at his couch. He had another 30 minutes before the next one, he could rest for a moment. Hannibal laid onto the couch, relaxed and closed his eyes.

Sleep should have happened.

But he couldn’t shut his mind off. He just didn’t understand it. He hadn’t seen it coming. Will was shy, a recluse, and unfortunate with romantic and sexual relationships. Sure, the man had to have needs and appetites, but he was supposed to be overwhelmed with just one night with Hannibal.

It should have been satisfying, yet enough for the man to retreat and mold with the idea of attaining all of his needs through Hannibal. It should have been something for Will to ruminate, second-guess and distress over, but willingly accept. Hannibal was supposed to help him through the long and perilous development. Instead he got a sex-starved, virile man. There was nothing broken about the way he handled his sexuality.

Before he knew it, it was time for his next appointment.

 --------------------

Hannibal straightened his office and gathered his belongings with a tired satisfaction.

Then his phone vibrated. It was a message from Will.

“Alana said she’d take the dogs for a couple of days. Could I stay over?”

Just like that his chance to recuperate and strategize was taken from him. Hannibal momentarily felt the waves of dread, lap at his heart, before adrenaline kicked in. He didn’t come into being a successful, self-made predator without merit. Will proved to astound, as was his nature, but it was Hannibal’s nature to adapt and conquer. It was time to properly manage the situation at hand.

\----------------------

Hannibal opened the door to a subtly excited Will with a duffle bag in hand. Hannibal smiled and took his bag before placing an affirming arm on Will’s lower back.

Will seemed to startle into happy surprise and relaxed into the gesture. Bravely he snuck a look at Hannibal before walking in the direction Hannibal lead him.

“Are you hungry?” Hannibal asked.

“Unfortunately, I ate before I knew I was,” Will paused, a sweet expression on his face, a combination of joy and disbelief. 

“Staying over,” He said finally, daring to look at Hannibal again, this time with a smile dipping into something else. Slightly filthy. 

Hannibal smirked.

“It is my pleasure to have you, Will.” Hannibal walked into Will’s space, drinking in the man. Taking his time before his attack.

“You must be tired,” Hannibal stated, implying that Will agree with him.

Will nodded, quiet still. Perhaps, entranced by the promises Hannibal was relaying to him with words unspoken.

“Come,” Hannibal commanded as he led Will to his bedroom. As soon as the man crossed the threshold, his entire body let off an entirely different vibe.

Hannibal was ready for him this time.  

“If you will allow me, I can help soothe your aches.” Hannibal approached Will carefully waiting for his consent. 

Will reached out and took Hannibal’s hands to the buttons on his shirt.

Together, they undressed him. The two pairs of hands moved gracefully and efficiently. A strong sensuality was building between them and strengthened by the picture Hannibal’s hand made over Will’s body. Like they always belonged, touching him. Slowly, they made their way to Hannibal’s bed.

Hannibal placed him in the center, face down, and admired his shape. He ran a hand down the brilliant construction of Will’s back. Will moved slightly with the touch and let out a deep sigh. For a moment Hannibal pulled away and the weight on the bed shifted.

Will lifted his head but didn’t turn to look.

Then, a fragrance filled the room. Lavender with something else as well. A warm, oiled hand touched him, then two. They worked Will’s abused muscles perfectly. Years of embedded fear and nightmares disentangled from his muscles and bones. Will was openly moaning now, letting relief he never knew he’d have vocalize.

Hannibal smiled and gave broader and stronger strokes but let up around his lower back. There he was careful and made his presence light, teasing, even.

Will responded gratefully, holding back squirms, but letting every shudder out.

With every stroke Hannibal let his hands lower and dip into the vulnerable sides of his waist. He purposely let his fingernails scrape against skin.

Will hissed and gripped the bed beneath him. He turned slightly to look at Hannibal, but before he could make eye contact, Hannibal moved back and dug his thumbs sharply under the meat of Will’s ass. Will jumped suddenly and groaned.

“Most people don’t know they hold a lot of stress here.” Hannibal stated, calmly as if he wasn’t setting Will on fire. He smirked knowing he had Will right where he wanted him.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Will,” Hannibal said, suddenly a lot closer to Will’s body than he was before. His large hands moved up and gripped his ass, manipulating the flesh.

Will stretched into the touch giving himself over completely.

Feeling confident, and at home with being in control once again, Hannibal continued to worship his body through massage. After tending to him for some time, until Will was put into a state of drowsy arousal, and the oils had soaked into his skin, Hannibal proceeded with his plan. He began a slow trail of soft kisses up the back of his thighs.

Will’s body awakened as much as it could in his relaxed state. A thick feeling swam through his blood and settled heavy in his head. Lips kept traveling and soon Will was covered in sweat and agony.

Hannibal held him down, but not by much, Will wasn’t really giving much force. Instead, it was more like…

Inch by inch Hannibal saw Will widen his legs, just enough. Hannibal took his premature cue and held his legs apart just a bit more.

Will sucked in a breath and stayed absolutely still.

Hannibal took his time and gave attention where his lips couldn’t reach before. His kisses soon turned into sucks and Will’s arousal was overtaking the scent of the room. Hannibal thrived in it. He gave Will all his affection and admiration as well as his conniving intent through the night.

\------

Hannibal watched Will as he slumbered. He made an enchanting vision. Even more so knowing he was victorious. Everything worked, from the “aroma therapy”, the massage, to ensuring Will found release through oral sex before properly taking him. It went perfectly. Now, Hannibal could sleep. Perhaps have a simple breakfast tomorrow. Will was very easy to please when it came to food. Which was something Hannibal didn’t always care for, but everyone-

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal stopped in his musings. Without knowing he held his breath in. Quickly, he tried to remember if there was enough light in the room for Will to be able to see his open eyes, from his side of the bed.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Will asked looking directly at Hannibal. The small, decorative lamps he kept throughout the room were dimly shining on Will’s naked body.

He would have to look into ripping the electric wiring out of his room later then.

“I apologize,” Hannibal began, “I could not sleep.”

For the first time, in a long time, Hannibal uttered a lie he didn’t fastidiously compose.

Will smiled tiredly. He moved in closer and cupped a hand to Hannibal’s face. Then he kissed him sweeter and gentler.

It made something in Hannibal’s chest swell and completely blinded him with a false sense of security.

“Let me help,” Will whispered against his lips.

And then Hannibal had a lapful of a lover he could not tame.

“Will,” Hannibal said, just as Will thrust against him.

Skin to skin.

The beautiful body above him, wild and hungry. So eager. Signs of sleep ever invading him completely gone. Any signs in Hannibal’s own body, calling for mercy and holding together wearily, gone as well.

“Let me take care of you,” Will said.

\-----

That morning Hannibal felt his exhaustion return.

He did not sleep.

Next to him Will snuffled quietly and began to stir.

“Did you already go through the trouble of making breakfast, or do we still have time to enjoy your bed?” Will asked, already sleepily reaching for Hannibal.

Holding back a wince, Hannibal leaned forward on overused muscles and kissed Will’s forehead.

Will opened his eyes in surprise but smiled with delight.  

“You know me well,” Hannibal said, with every ounce of strength he had left.

“Go back to sleep, it’s not ready yet.”

Then left the bedroom as quickly as he could. He hoped Will was too tired and starved for sleep, like he was, to question why Hannibal was in bed if he was supposed to be cooking.  

Distantly he heard Will’s phone alert him of a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW)  
> assholehustler.tumblr.com


	3. You Know You Super Gay

\--

Will walked into the kitchen after a while of what sounded like continuous texting.

Somehow, in that small amount of time, Hannibal had managed to put together a meal that looked like it had a lot of thought put into it. Weariness had forced Hannibal into letting pure muscle memory take over. The risk had rewarded him greatly.

“Wow,” Will uttered, voice still raspy from sleep. He looked at the spread Hannibal had arranged, simple, but sophisticated in its minimalistic presentation. It didn’t hurt that Hannibal had tableware that made food look exquisite.

Despite how tired he felt and how unhinged he was starting to feel around Will, he still felt that delicious strum of pride that Will continued to be impressed by him.

“Was that Jack?” Hannibal asked, trying for a tone that sounded casual. He was surprised Jack hadn’t whisked him away already. Hannibal wasn’t the only murderer around, surely they weren’t all occupied.

“Yes,” Will said, looking over at Hannibal with question.

For once Hannibal didn’t know if displaying his familiarity of Will and his ability to multitask whilst keeping up with what may be happening in another room, was strategic or too revealing. Will was one of the few that was able to pick up on Hannibal’s underlying intent, but he had to wonder. Would he be in this moment if he wasn’t so tired?

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He was actually letting me know that he thought it would be in my best interest to take some time off,” Will said incredulously. He inclined his body towards Hannibal’s and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then he thanked me,” Will continued, still amazed, “for all my hard work”. 

Will laughed and walked up to Hannibal. “Guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other,” Will said happily and kissed Hannibal softly.

At any other point of their friendship Hannibal would have agreed without hesitation. He smiled back and led Will to his place to partake in their breakfast.

“For how long is Jack planning to be gracious?” Hannibal asked.

Will immediately began eating the exotic fruit salad, the dish Hannibal found himself focusing on the most. Although his hands did most of the work, he still ruminated over the balance of tart, sour, and sweet.

“Well, it won’t be for another week. He said he still needed me to finish off some things before he gave me,” Will suddenly stopped mid-sentence to point at his fruit salad, “this is incredible, Hannibal.” 

“Thank you,” Hannibal replied, with a sincere smile.

Hannibal paused before he took a spoonful of his home-made custard. Had he openly thanked Will before for complimenting him? He hazily remembered redirecting the compliments into other aspects of his skill but never…

Will’s eyes shone with significance.

“You’re welcome,” he said knowingly.

They shared another quiet moment and then Will set his hand on Hannibal’s. Hannibal turned his palm over to clasp Will’s.

The contact was more intense than he would have predicted.

“Jack said he’d make sure not to bother me for two weeks,” Will resumed their conversation.

“That’s generous of him,” Hannibal said. For a second he found it odd that Jack would give Will a reprieve, then he realized. Two weeks.

“A week from now, you said?” Hannibal asked.

“More like eight days from now, but with Jack you never know,” Will answered.

Hannibal exerted the best of his control to keep his relief from showing. They continued to eat in silence. Will looked pensive like he always did but Hannibal was just managing to focus on the tastes of the food to keep himself alert. He was so tired. Even the excitement of having eight days to himself wasn’t enough.

Will stopped eating and turned to face Hannibal fully.

“How about we take a nap?” Will suggested running his hand over Hannibal’s face.

_Please_ , Hannibal thought desperately.

“You still look tired. Have you been sleeping well?” Will asked.

Hannibal leaned into his touch to distract him. He closed his eyes focusing on the warm comfort his touch gave him.

“Let me clear the dishes first,” Hannibal said and Will immediately got up to help him. As Hannibal set the final dish in the sink to wash he realized what he had just agreed to.

“Wow, you must really be tired.” Will said, several feet ahead of Hannibal. He stopped and turned back to grab Hannibal’s hand and pulled him along.

Yes, he was, but his pace had nothing to do with it. He had once again agreed to enter a bedroom with Will Graham.

“Come on,” Will tugged him into bed and Hannibal waited for the other foot to drop. Will positioned them comfortably, pillowing his head on Hannibal’s chest. Other than idly playing with Hannibal’s chest hair, Will didn’t make any other moves. Hannibal found his hand going through Will’s hair, mindlessly coiling through the curls. Will relaxed even further, his breathing slow and deep.

The next thing Hannibal knew the sun was glowing a rich orange in his bedroom. Will’s fingers still twitching in his chest hair. His naked body, still, resting against him. He finally felt at peace. His blood pressure was notably reduced and his skin no longer felt like it was stretched tight over his face. In fact, he was relaxed.

“Hannibal,” Will murmured. For a moment Hannibal feared he would wake but it was obvious Will was dreaming. Will moved around slightly and then stilled. In his sleep, Will looked completely harmless. Not a single sign of his…appetite. Will moaned suddenly and thrust against his thigh.

Then Hannibal felt it. Without his permission his own body responded. It was happening and Hannibal couldn’t believe it and he couldn’t stop it.

Blood rushed, his pulse elevated, and his traitorous body tensed.

Will Graham had conditioned him.

Hannibal closed his eyes in humiliation.

 

 


	4. and now it's time for a breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a piece of shit. I promised this last week. I got a stupid fever thing tho. Sorry y'all! BUT IT'S BACK! Chiller chapter this time.

A sudden thought speared through Hannibal’s mind as he entered the kitchen. Before he could properly comprehend it, Will trailed in behind him echoing it.

“I think this morning’s breakfast was the first meal you served me without any meat,” Will said with surprise.

A chill possessed the air in the kitchen. The pressure of gravity distorted itself into a feeling of perpetual falling. Hannibal was at a loss and only flickered a glance at Will.

The man was innocently checking his phone, replying to a text probably, unaffected by the cataclysmic revelation.  

Hannibal opened his refrigerator in a manner some people would describe as defiant. A fury simmered underneath his skin and only the bloodiest dish would pacify it.

“Hannibal?” Will called out softly.

Hannibal looked over at the man, his distress momentarily subsiding as Will looked at him with guilt.

“I have to get going soon. I’m sorry, I think I’m going to miss dinner,” he said apologetically.

Hannibal’s ire was completely extinguished, his hands no longer pressed into the refrigerator with excessive strength. His hands closed the doors limply.

He was surprised by his own fickle heart that had only wished for a much needed reprieve from Will’s eccentricities for the past few days, and now…felt disappointed and cheated. He’d assumed that Will would stay for one last meal and then depart.

A series of emotions passed through Will’s eyes. Then, he leaned into Hannibal and kissed his cheek.

“I can stay for a quick dinner,” Will said. He smiled at Hannibal with that weary turn of his lips, and resilient, if not fragmented shine in his eyes.

“A quick one,” Will stressed when Hannibal smiled back.

His chest swelled with excitement and he let his body take over again as he put together the quickest recipe he knew. A superb and befitting combination of flavors for his adored guest.

Will made himself comfortable on the other end of the kitchen. Hannibal felt like kissing him then. He chose to be close to Hannibal, but mindful not to be in the way.

As he moved and indulged in his art, Hannibal felt the offensive consequences of sleep deprivation return. His limbs felt sluggish again and his heart resumed its worrisome, heightened pace. He continued sautéing vegetables, monitoring his heartbeat, and reached for the salt.

His hand touched nothing but empty air.

Hannibal looked over at his hand. The salt was four inches to the right of where his hand remained frozen in place. He missed the salt. In his very own kitchen.

….  


After the _incident_ in his kitchen, Hannibal made resting his priority. For the next three days he would do nothing but sleep. He moved around his appointments and covered his bases to ensure proper, uninterrupted recovery.

On the second day of his rest, he briefly noted his body positioned somewhat oddly in bed. He didn’t linger on it, thinking it had to do with the state of his exhaustion. When he woke properly he found himself still in that odd position.

Sensation returned to him properly and he felt something under one of his arms. Scent followed instantly and he knew. Will had left behind a thin sweater. Hannibal then realized he had wrapped his body over it as if it had been Will.

He remained in bed a while longer, running his fingers over the fabric. It must have been one of the first layers Will put on, because it smelled purely of him. There wasn’t a distracting trace of the outside world in it.

Hannibal brought it close to his face, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Arousal invaded his body swiftly and mercilessly.

Hannibal folded the sweater carefully, and put it away.

…  
  
Hannibal emerged a new man after three days. Everything felt back in order. His culinary expressions went off without any hindrances and his mind and body had appropriately realigned. The horrors of the past week settled in a dark corner of his mind and he decided to leave them there for the moment. He needed to reclaim his life.

That night he would resume his observation of the rude man that should have been his next victim. Then he would redouble his efforts in his trial of taming Will’s appetite.

…

The night was perfect and Hannibal was ready.

He let himself consider the display he could arrange for Will, as he pulled on a coat. Now that they were intimately acquainted, he felt a certain pressure to increase his performance in all matters that would influence Will’s opinion of him. He needed to do something special to honor their new relationship.

He wrapped a warm scarf around his neck and began to put on his gloves when he heard his phone go off.

It was a text from Will.

“ _I remember hunger_.”

Hannibal reread the message once more before putting his gloves away and removing his scarf and coat. He walked back into his living room and sat down, holding his phone gingerly.

He was brought back to his own youth when hunger was a constant and ugly pain.

Hannibal waited for the moment to pass before calling Will. He spent the rest of the night talking Will through his episode, brought on by reviewing a case, and disclosing some of his own memories. It was devastating, but not surprising to hear about how Will’s father tried his best, but ultimately failed to keep them from starving.  

Hannibal didn’t reveal his sister, but he surprised himself with how explicit he was when he revealed parts of his traumatic past.

It didn’t escape him that once again he had lost the opportunity to stalk his victim, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret sharing such tragic intimacy with Will.


End file.
